PPGZ Segunda Dimensión(?
by Sky02
Summary: ¿Como es que hemos llegado a esto?, hace unos días éramos 6 mejores amigos, y ahora somos rivales, con un gran dolor en nosotros. -Una vez nos preguntaron nuestra historia, ¿no?, pues ahora la tienen es sus manos.-Dijo Blossom. Lo sé es un muy mal Summary pero, pasen y lean, si?
1. Prologó:

**Hola! Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a la historia, es la primera que hago y no soy muy buena, así que si le dan una oportunidad me encantaría :)**

**PPGZ no me pertenece, solo esta aburrida historia :P**

* * *

**Prologó:**

-Ya vallase, no intentaremos nada.-Murmure al borde del llanto, analice mi alrededor, mire a mi lado derecho donde se encontraba Miyako no decía nada solo mantenía la cabeza abajo dejando ver pequeñas gotas caer al suelo con cierto brillo por culpa de la luz de la luna, a mi otro lado se encontraba Kaoru, viendo fijamente al frente sin bajar la cabeza o mirar a otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento fallido de no llorar, al frente 3 chicos detrás de ellos se encontraba en la tierra un hermoso paisaje, un bosque verde con pinos, y en el cielo, una gran luna que brillaba como nunca iluminando todo el lugar.

-¿No nos van a seguir, ni intentaran nada?-Menciono uno de los 3 chicos.

-No, son libres de hacer lo que quieran-Contesto Kaoru.

**¿Como es que hemos llegado a esto?, hace unos días éramos 6 mejores amigos, y ahora somos rivales, con un gran dolor en nosotros. **

**¿No me presente verdad? Bueno, supongo que ustedes ya saben quien soy, bueno aunque lo sepan se los diré. **

**Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsumitsumi, pero ahora soy mejor conocida como Blossom, actualmente tengo 14 años, y formo parte de un equipo"especial" de la resistencia, junto con 2 chicas más: **

**Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara. **

-Pero antes-Todas avanzaron un paso para quedar frente a ellos-, tomen.-Las tres les entregaron unos pequeños libros.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se escucho la voz a unísono de los hermanos una vez que ya habían tomado los libros.

-Una vez nos preguntaron nuestra historia, ¿no?, pues ahora la tienen es sus manos.-Dijo Blossom.

-Ahora pueden irse como nuestros amigos pero, la próxima vez que nos veamos serán nuestros enemigos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologó y sigan leyendo esta historia :)**


	2. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

**Hola! :) espero que les haya gustado el prologó y sigan leyendo esta historia :D**

**PPGZ no me pertenece**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

-Misión finalizada.-Dijo una chica de ojos rosas por el intercomunicador de su muñeca.

-Entendido, vuelvan a la base.-Dijo un chico desde el otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Hacia allá vamos.-Dicho esto se escuchó un zumbido que significaba el fin de la transmisión.

-Ya escucharon chicas, vámonos.-Dijo nuevamente la chica de ojos rosas.

De un arbusto salieron 3 chicas:

Una de ellas la chica de extraños pero hermosos ojos rosas, cabello "peli-rojo" ya que es mas como de color naranja recogido en una cola alta , la segunda chica, tenia el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y por ultimo pero no menos importante una chica rubia y portadora de unos hermosos ojos azules tan azules como el océano, cada una vestida de una forma parecida, la chica de ojos rosas un vestido corto de color negro y detalles rosas, zapatos rosas, y unos guantes dejando ver los dedos de color negro, la chica rubia igual solo que en vez de rosa era azul y la morena igual pero de verde.

-Si, jefa.-Dijeron a unísono la rubia y la morena haciendo un saludo militar cada una.

-Dejen de decirme jefa, solo díganme Blossom.

-Si je...Blossom.

-Bueno basta de platica y ahí que irnos.-Dicho esto las 3 chicas se subieron a su respectiva motocicleta de color negro.

Las chicas pararon enfrente de un terreno solo tipo desierto, es ese momento Buttercup hablo por un micrófono que tenia en su oreja.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dicho esto las chicas encendieron de nuevo sus motocicletas, y desaparecieron.

-Muy bien chicas, ¿encontraron por lo que iban?.-Pregunto un adolescente de mas o menos 18 años.

-Si Ken, esta en la mochila.-Menciono amablemente Bubbles mientras se la daba.

-Se las llevare.-Dicho esto "Ken" como le había dicho Bubbles al niño se fue.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación bajando por unas escaleras de color gris oscuro hasta que llegan a un largo pasillo donde al final de el se encontraba la habitación de las chicas.

Entraron a un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de color azul, rosa y verde cada una y la ultima era de color blanco, donde lo único que había en la habitación eran 2 camas dobles (literas) con una sola almohada y una cobija color purpura.

-Aaaaaaah.-Suspiro la peli-negra -Como quisiera que dejaran de mandarnos a misiones tan sencillas en vez de mandarnos misión donde hay pelea, no entrene tan duro solo para no hacer nada.-Dijo a la vez que daba un gran brinco para poder subir a su cama.(Su cama era una de las que estaba arriba de la litera).

-Pero mínimo no arriesgamos nuestras vidas para algo inútil.-Dijo la oji-azul.

-¡Pero es demasiado aburrido!-Replico la oji-verde empezando una pelea.

-Pero es inútil tampoco tenemos tanto entrenamiento como para salir a pelear.

-Por supuesto que si tenemos el entrenamiento suficiente, solo dices eso porque eres igual a tus padres tienes miedo de utilizar un arma por eso fueron tan cobard...-Grito Buttercup sin medir sus palabras, ocasionando que Bubbles le empezaran a salir las lagrimas.

-Ya basta Buttercup esta vez te has pasado.-Dijo la pelirroja metiéndose en medio de la pelea-Que no se te olvide que tus padres también eran un peso para a resistencia.-Mientras abrazaba a Bubbles.

-Tu no te metas con mis padres..-Iba a seguir hablando pero abrieron la puerta.

-Ya dejen de pelear chicas, ahora duerman.-Dijo una chica de cabello blanco y ojos purpuras.

-Entendido.-Dijeron las 3 a unísono dirigiéndose a la chica antes mencionada.

Las tres chicas se fueron a sus camas de esta forma: Blossom en la cama de debajo de la litera de la izquierda, Buttercup en la cama de arriba de Blossom, Bubbles en la cama de la derecha abajo y la chica de ojos purpuras arriba.

Buttercup abre lentamente para encontrarse con Bossom yendo y viniendo por toda la habitación.

-¿Blossom? ¿Qué haces despierta son las 6:00 a.m.?-Mencionó viendo el reloj.

-¡Oh Buttercup! no me había dado cuenta que te habías despertado.-En su voz

se podía oír nerviosismo.

-¿Estas nerviosa? ¿De qué?-Dijo la morena.

-No, no estoy nerviosa, o bueno ¿si?, no lo se.-Dijo con el mismo tono nervioso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo esta bien?-

-Si, no, si, no...-Buttercup se harto de su indecisión, se levanto y la tomo de las muñecas.

-¡Ya! ¡dime que ha pasado!-Gritó Buttercup mientras la sacudía por la .

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que-soltó un suspiro-no podía dormir así que me levante y me di cuenta que no estaba Bubbles, desperté a Emma y dijo que me quedara aquí ella iba a ir a buscarla.

-Oh no, esto es malo-Dicho esto la puerta se abre.

* * *

**Lamento que sea tan corto u.u, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Digan si les gusto o no o que le cambiarían o lo que sea! es los comentarios (lo siento no se como se dicen aquí)**

**Adiós****! ;)**


	3. Capitulo 2:¿Una mision nueva?

**Hola!**

**Bueno a qui esta el capitulo 2:**

* * *

Cap 2:

-Hola chicas.-Dice la chica castaña.  
-Hola Emma, ¿encontraste a Bubbles?.-Preguntaron a unísono Blossom y Buttercup.  
-Oh si, estaba afuera tomando agua, solo eso, vuelvan a dormir.-Dicho esto las 2 chicas se duermen sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ya es de mañana y las chicas apenas se han levantado.

-Aaaaah-Bostezo-Que bien dormí hoy.  
Se vistieron así:  
Bossom:  
Un vestido rosa con bordes negros, un chaleco negro con detalles rosas bajo, calcetas largas por enzima de las rodillas negras, zapatos negros con la suela rosa y unos guantes negros sin dedos.  
Buttercup:  
Un vestido verde con bordes negros, un chaleco negro con detalles verde bajo, calcetas largas por enzima de las rodillas de color negro, zapatos negros con suela verde y unos guantes negros son dedos.  
Emma:  
Un vestido purpura con bordes negros, zapatos purpuras, chaleco purpura con detalles blancos y guantes purpuras sin dedos.

sin darse cuenta que faltaba la misma chica que faltaba ayer en la noche.  
Se van al comedor.

-Oigan, ¿No sienten cómo que falta algo?-Pregunta Buttercup.  
Blossom y Buttercup cogen su comida y se van a su pelirroja y la morena se asombran al ver a Bubbles dormida sobre la mesa.  
-¿Bubbles? ¿Bubbles?-Decía Emma mientras picaba la mejilla de la rubia.  
-¿Emm, qué pasa aquí?.-Pregunta Bubbles.  
-Creo que eso deberías de decírnoslo tú.  
-Bueno-Se pone un dedo en la cabeza, tratando de recordar-, a noche no podía dormir así que decidí tomar aire fresco y me quede dormida aquí.-Esboza una sonrisa.  
Las chicas dejaron la charla para después ya que tenían hambre.  
-Ash, no quiero ir a clases.-Dijo una desganada Buttercup.  
-No empieces Kaoru-Regaño Emma.  
-Ok.-Dijo desganada.  
Todas se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron por unos pasillos grises con varias puertas.  
-¿Qué clase les toca?-Preguntó Emma mientras miraba su intercomunicador.  
-Historia.-Respondió Bubbles mientras miraba su intercomunicador.  
-Historia.-Dijo Blossom esperanzada.  
-Igual.-Contestó Buttercup con desgano.  
-Muy bien al parecer nos tocara juntas vamos.-Dijo Emma y siguieron caminando hasta entrar en una de las puertas, dentro solo había entre 30 y 40 butacas (sillas con mesa) y una pizarra al frente de los el lugar.  
-Buenos días, soldados.-Saludo la maestra.  
-Buenos días, señorita Keane.-Saludaron al unisonó todos en la maestra.

POV Emma:

-Hoy empezaremos con la historia de como llegamos a ser la resistencia...-La maestra siguió a hablando pero la verdad no me interesa, ya que se me toda esa historia, yo la viví.  
Primero la resistencia era una organización contra Him, luego para recuperar a un agente que en una misión fue capturado dieron un mal paso y todo el mundo se entero de nuestra existencia y los planes malvados que tenia Him para conquistar el mundo, hubo muchas guerras, la gente eligió un bando, si Him o nosotros, y ahora estamos aquí luchando por ganar esta guerra y no morir en ella.

De lo aburrida que estaba empecé a mirar mi alrededor, todo era como siempre, todos aburridos, Momoko viendo por la ventana, Kaoru dormida, pero...  
-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Grite captando la atención de todos hasta desperté a Kaoru pero no me importa, lo que acabo de ver si que asusta.  
-Emma.-Soltó un suspiro.-¿Ahora que pasa?.-Dijo la maestra.  
-Mi...mi...MIYAKO SE QUEDO DORMIDA.-Grite lo mas fuerte que pude.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?.-Miyako se despertó y se rasco el ojo algo soñolienta.  
-Soldado Gotokuji, ¿qué es eso de quedarse dormida solo empieza la clase.-Regaño la maestra.  
-¿A? ¿solo es eso? ¿me quede dormida y armando todo este alboroto?.-Dicho esto Miyako volvió a dormirse, la verdad esto da miedo en los 14 años que tiene de vida NUNCA se había dormido a media clase.  
-¡Soldado Gotokuji! ¡Me esta retando? Gotokuji afuera.-Dijo la maestra y Miyako se levanto de su lugar y salió del salón.

Pov Normal:

Una vez que Miyako salió, el salón se lleno de murmullos:

Susurros de parte de todos.-Soldados dejen se susurrarse y empecemos la clase.-La maestra se volvió, empezó a hacer un garabateado en el pizarrón y a hablar explicando sabe que cosa.

-¡Se acercara el fin del mundo? no aquí hay algo raro.-pensó Blossom.  
-Que raro Bubbles se ah quedo dormida a media clase, se supone que a la que saca del salón es a mi no a Bubbles, aquí hay algo raro.-Pensó Buttercup.  
-Cuando me encontré a Bubbles la noche anterior y me dijo lo que pasaba nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.-Pensó Emma.

Ya habían pasado varios días mas raros en la (aburrida) vida que tenían las PPGZ por causa del repentino sueño que le daba a mitades de clase y comida.

-Emma, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.-Dijo la voz chillona de Himeko Shirogane, una chica de cabello café con rulos e indomable y ojos purpuras, vestida con un vestido de seda con tonos Purpuras y lavanda..-Les habla el Director Utonium.  
-No tienes derecho de llamarnos así Princesa.-Dijo Buttercup molesta.  
-"No tienes derecho de llamarnos así Princesa".-Arremedo Himeko.-Y tu huérfana no tienes derecho de llamarme "Princesa" para todas ustedes soy Shirogane.  
-No me arremedes.-Dijo echa una furia Buttercup.  
-"No me arremedes".-Dijo Himeko provocando a Buttercup.  
-Ahora veras hija de tu...-Fue interrumpida por Emma.  
-KAORU, no termines esa frase.  
-Bueno, como sea les habla el director Utonium.-Dicho esto Himeko se fue.

Las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron en dirección a donde les llamaban.

Después de un tiempo caminando entran por una abrirla se adentran es una habitación que anteriormente totalmente oscura, a medida de que entraban se rendían algunas luces y pantallas pero aun así seguía oscura la sala.

* * *

**Gracias**** por leer!**


	4. Capitulo 3: De camino a la base 03

**¡Hola! Lo sé, parece que había muerto, lo siento u.u, pero es que ¡la escuela no me deja!**

**Ahora el capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

-Director.-Dijo Blossom arrodillándose, siendo seguida por Buttercup y Bubbles.

-¿Qué onda profesor?.-Saludo Emma.

-Hola soldados.-Saludo ahora el profesor Utonio.-Levántense.-Ordenó.

-¿Estamos en problemas?, ¿Son por las sientas repentinas de Bubbles?.-Pregunto Blossom.

-No, les mande a hablar porque les tengo una misión, pero como es algo mas arriesgada que las demás a las que han ido, así quiero que vaya con ustedes Emma. ¿Aceptan la misión?

¿Qué si quiero una misión de verdad? claro, es mi sueño hecho realidad.-Pensó Blossom.

Genial, una misión eso es genial, por fin una misión de verdad.-Pensó Buttercup.

Que miedo pero, si no todo mi esfuerzo se ira a la basura y no puedo dejar a Momoko y Kaoru solas.-Pensó Bubbles.-Al fin y al cabo somos un equipo gracias a Emma-Sonríe Bubbles.

-Bueno a la expresión de sus caras, creo que eso es un si.-Dicho esto el Director Utonio se levanto de su lugar y se puso enfrente de una gran pantalla.

-Esto es lo que harán.-En la pantalla se vio un gran mapa.-Su misión es, tendrán que recoger a tres chicos que vendrán a entrenar aquí desde la base 03.-Dijo Utonio.

-Pero Director usted dijo "es algo mas arriesgada que las demás a las que han ido", eso es a lo que estamos acostumbradas.-Se quejó Buttercup.

-Lo se y lo es, la base 03 queda aquí.-Dijo apuntando la parte superior izquierda del mapa.-Y la base 01, que es la nuestra queda aquí.-Dijo, ahora apuntando a la parte inferior derecha del mapa.-, a casi 137, 924 kilómetros.

-Sigue siendo lo acostumbrado.-Se quejó Blossom.

-Pero, desafortunadamente Him sabe de eso así que a puesto guardias para vigilar que no lleguen esos chicos.

-Okey ahí si es mas de lo acostumbrado, pero ¿Por qué nos manda a nosotras y no a agentes mas especializados?.-Pregunto Emma.-Estoy igual que ellas, solo que eh participado en misiones mas arriesgadas.

-Por que eh visto todo lo que a mejorado Miyako, y son perfectas para esta misión.-Contesto Utonio.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos la misión?.-Preguntó temerosa Bubbles.

-Ahora mismo.-Respondió Utonio, a lo que las chicas respondieron con un gran ¡¿QUE?!

-Emma por favor guíalas hacia el jet que las llevara hasta la base 03.-Dicho esto Emma salió de la habitación seguida por las PPGZ hasta llegar a la azotea del gran edifico de la resistencia 01.

-Hay que esperar un tiempo para qu...-Decía Emma cuando fue interrumpida por un gran ruido y la aparición del Jet.

-Ok, hay que subir.-Dijo Emma.

Las chicas subieron al jet, el jet ya iba a despegar pero...

-Hey, chicas esperen.-Dijo la voz chillona de Himeko Shirogane acercando se al jet, el jet paro y Himeko subió a el.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó Buttercup de mala gana.

-El director Utonio dijo que fuera con ustedes.-Dicho esto Himeko tomo lugar en un gran sillón que se encontraba ahí.

Apenas llevaban media hora en el jet:

-Como tardamos, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?.-Pregunto Princesa sin más.

-3 y media horas.-Le contesto Bubbles esbozando una sonrisa.

-Uf, falta mucho.-Dijo sin ganas Himeko.

-No me importa, yo me dormiré.-Dijo Butercup quedándose dormida en una de las camas que estaba en el Jet.

Las horas pasaron lentamente desafortunadamente para Bubbles, Blossom y Emma que a cada rato tenían que contestarle a Himeko cuanto faltaba para llegar.

-¿Cuánto falta?.-Pregunto con su voz chillona molestando a todos los que estaban despiertos, y eso era bueno porque si Buttercup estuviera dormida por que si no ya hubiera matado a Shirogane.

-3 horas.-Respondió Blossom aferrándose de su lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras trataba de no levantarse de su lugar y tirar por la puerta del jet a Shirogane.

-¿A penas llevamos un cuarto de todo el camino?, ¿Enserio? ¡Esto es el infierno!, ¡Prefiero que Him me atrape y sea su prisionera!..-Gritó Himeko despertando a Buttercup.

-¡HIMEKO, NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!.-Gritó Emma, en su voz se logro escuchar...¿Dolor?, ¿Agonía? ¿Sufrimiento?, una vez que había dicho esto se levanto de su lugar llorando.-Lo siento chicas me iré a dormir.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas y la abría.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dije algo malo?.-Se pregunto Himeko.

-¿Por qué le importo tanto lo que dijo Shirogane?.-Pensó Buttercup.

-¿Qué abra pasado? ¿Por qué le importo tanto lo que dijo "Princesa"?-Pensó Bubbles.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?, el mundo se ha vuelto muy raro.-Pensó Blossom.

-Pero, Bunny...-Dijo Himeko siendo interrumpida por Emma.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!.-Soltó de golpe Emma mientras serraba la puerta de un portazo seguido del sonido del seguro poniéndose y el ruido del sollozo de , Blossom y Buttercup se sorprendieron pero en cambio a Himeko se le hizo de esperar ya que entiende por que reacciona asi, pero aun asi se sobre salto.

-Es mi culpa, sabia que pasaba y aun así no pensé en lo que dije.-Dicho esto le empezaron a brotar lagrimas y Salió corriendo.

-Espera, Himeko.-Dijo Bubbles saliendo corriendo en busca de Himeko.

-Director.-Dijo Blossom arrodillándose, siendo seguida por Buttercup y Bubbles.

-¿Qué onda profesor?.-Saludo Emma.

-Hola soldados.-Saludo ahora el profesor Utonio.-Levántense.-Ordenó.

-¿Estamos en problemas?, ¿Son por las sientas repentinas de Bubbles?.-Pregunto Blossom.

-No, les mande a hablar porque les tengo una misión, pero como es algo mas arriesgada que las demás a las que han ido, así quiero que vaya con ustedes Emma. ¿Aceptan la misión?

¿Qué si quiero una misión de verdad? claro, es mi sueño hecho realidad.-Pensó Blossom.

Genial, una misión eso es genial, por fin una misión de verdad.-Pensó Buttercup.

Que miedo pero, si no todo mi esfuerzo se ira a la basura y no puedo dejar a Momoko y Kaoru solas.-Pensó Bubbles.-Al fin y al cabo somos un equipo gracias a Emma-Sonríe Bubbles.

-Bueno a la expresión de sus caras, creo que eso es un si.-Dicho esto el Director Utonio se levanto de su lugar y se puso enfrente de una gran pantalla.

-Esto es lo que harán.-En la pantalla se vio un gran mapa.-Su misión es, tendrán que recoger a tres chicos que vendrán a entrenar aquí desde la base 03.-Dijo Utonio.

-Pero Director usted dijo "es algo mas arriesgada que las demás a las que han ido", eso es a lo que estamos acostumbradas.-Se quejó Buttercup.

-Lo se y lo es, la base 03 queda aquí.-Dijo apuntando la parte superior izquierda del mapa.-Y la base 01, que es la nuestra queda aquí.-Dijo, ahora apuntando a la parte inferior derecha del mapa.-, a casi 137, 924 kilómetros.

-Sigue siendo lo acostumbrado.-Se quejó Blossom.

-Pero, desafortunadamente Him sabe de eso así que a puesto guardias para vigilar que no lleguen esos chicos.

-Okey ahí si es mas de lo acostumbrado, pero ¿Por qué nos manda a nosotras y no a agentes mas especializados?.-Pregunto Emma.-Estoy igual que ellas, solo que eh participado en misiones mas arriesgadas.

-Por que eh visto todo lo que a mejorado Miyako, y son perfectas para esta misión.-Contesto Utonio.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos la misión?.-Preguntó temerosa Bubbles.

-Ahora mismo.-Respondió Utonio, a lo que las chicas respondieron con un gran ¡¿QUE?!

-Emma por favor guíalas hacia el jet que las llevara hasta la base 03.-Dicho esto Emma salió de la habitación seguida por las PPGZ hasta llegar a la azotea del gran edifico de la resistencia 01.

-Hay que esperar un tiempo para qu...-Decía Emma cuando fue interrumpida por un gran ruido y la aparición del Jet.

-Ok, hay que subir.-Dijo Emma.

Las chicas subieron al jet, el jet ya iba a despegar pero...

-Hey, chicas esperen.-Dijo la voz chillona de Himeko Shirogane acercando se al jet, el jet paro y Himeko subió a el.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó Buttercup de mala gana.

-El director Utonio dijo que fuera con ustedes.-Dicho esto Himeko tomo lugar en un gran sillón que se encontraba ahí.

Apenas llevaban media hora en el jet:

-Como tardamos, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?.-Pregunto Princesa sin más.

-3 y media horas.-Le contesto Bubbles esbozando una sonrisa.

-Uf, falta mucho.-Dijo sin ganas Himeko.

-No me importa, yo me dormiré.-Dijo Butercup quedándose dormida en una de las camas que estaba en el Jet.

Las horas pasaron lentamente desafortunadamente para Bubbles, Blossom y Emma que a cada rato tenían que contestarle a Himeko cuanto faltaba para llegar.

-¿Cuánto falta?.-Pregunto con su voz chillona molestando a todos los que estaban despiertos, y eso era bueno porque si Buttercup estuviera dormida por que si no ya hubiera matado a Shirogane.

-3 horas.-Respondió Blossom aferrándose de su lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras trataba de no levantarse de su lugar y tirar por la puerta del jet a Shirogane.

-¿A penas llevamos un cuarto de todo el camino?, ¿Enserio? ¡Esto es el infierno!, ¡Prefiero que Him me atrape y sea su prisionera!..-Gritó Himeko despertando a Buttercup.

-¡HIMEKO, NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!.-Gritó Emma, en su voz se logro escuchar...¿Dolor?, ¿Agonía? ¿Sufrimiento?, una vez que había dicho esto se levanto de su lugar llorando.-Lo siento chicas me iré a dormir.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas y la abría.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dije algo malo?.-Se pregunto Himeko.

-¿Por qué le importo tanto lo que dijo Shirogane?.-Pensó Buttercup.

-¿Qué abra pasado? ¿Por qué le importo tanto lo que dijo "Princesa"?-Pensó Bubbles.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?, el mundo se ha vuelto muy raro.-Pensó Blossom.

-Pero, Bunny...-Dijo Himeko siendo interrumpida por Emma.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!.-Soltó de golpe Emma mientras serraba la puerta de un portazo seguido del sonido del seguro poniéndose y el ruido del sollozo de , Blossom y Buttercup se sorprendieron pero en cambio a Himeko se le hizo de esperar ya que entiende por que reacciona así, pero aun así se sobre salto.

-Es mi culpa, sabia que pasaba y aun así no pensé en lo que dije.-Dicho esto le empezaron a brotar lagrimas y Salió corriendo.

-Espera, Himeko.-Dijo Bubbles saliendo corriendo en busca de Himeko.

* * *

**Ahora, unas preguntas:**

**-¿Creen que son cortos los capitulos?**

**-¿Los hago mas largos?**

**Espero que les halla (¿o es haya?, soy mala con la otrografía) gustado el capitulo**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

-Es mi culpa, sabia que pasaba y aun así no pensé en lo que dije.-Dicho esto le empezaron a brotar lagrimas y Salió corriendo.

-Espera, Himeko.-Dijo Bubbles saliendo corriendo en busca de Himeko.

…

Pov Emma:

Himeko ya me había sacado de mis casillas pero aun así no le gritaría, no puedo ...

-3 horas.-Respondió Blossom aferrándose de su lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras trataba de no levantarse de su lugar y tirar por la puerta del jet a Shirogane.

-¿A penas llevamos un cuarto de todo el camino?, ¿Enserio? ¡Esto es el infierno!, ¡Prefiero que Him me atrape y sea su prisionera!..-Gritó Himeko despertando a Buttercup.

-¡HIMEKO, NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!.-Grite con todo lo que tenia, en mi mente aparecieron imágenes de aquel día en donde todo comenzó. ¿Por qué tenia que recordar todo?, ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel?, ¿Por qué tuvo que llevárselos? y todo por mi culpa.

Empecé a llorar.

-Lo siento chicas me iré a dormir.-Dije tratando de retener las lágrimas a pesar de que ya habían salido varias, acercándome a una puerta que conducía a mi habitación y abrirla.

-Pero, Bunny...-No la deje seguir y le grite.-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!.-Dicho esto cerré la puerta de un vez dentro llore como nunca lo había echo.

Y escuche a Himeko hablar.

-Es mi culpa, sabia que pasaba-Lo dudo, sabes algo pero, no esta todo.-, y aun así no pensé en lo que dije.-Seguido de esto escuche el sollozo de Himeko y unos pasos como si estuviera corriendo.

…

Recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Era un día hermoso y calmado.

Una chica de unos 10 de cabello café y ojos purpuras reía junto a 4 niñas de 2 años, una niña rubia y ojos azules, una niña peli-naranja y ojos rosas, una niña de caballo negro y ojos verdes, y una niña de cabello rizado de color cafe y una chica de 10 años de cabello café y ojos naranjas.

…

Pero, todo cambio de un instante para otro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.-Gritaron las 4 niñas de 2 años, alertando a las las 2 chicas de 10 años escondieron a las 4 niñas de 2 años.

Las 2 chicas de 10 años se pusieron en frente de la gran puerta de la casa donde estaban y tomaron unas pistolas que se encontraban detrás de una pared y se pusieron un posición de pelea cruzando las muñecas mientras sostenían con fuerza en las dos manos una pistola cada una y volviéndose a posar enfrente de la puerta.

-Es momento de saber si todo nuestra entrenamiento sirvió de algo.-Dijo sonriente la chica castaña.

Segundos después de lo dicho la puerta cayo dejando ver a 5 hombres vestidos de negro con pistolas.

-Lévense a las niñas a un lugar seguro.-La ciudad estaba echa un caos, había muchas personas gritando, apuntando con un arma, ect.

-Cuídalas por mi.-Dijo la chica castaña dejando brotar lagrimas de sus ojos para salir corriendo.-Hey, tontos, a que no me atrapan.-Dijo alzando las manos para llamar la atención de las personas vestidas de negro y la persiguieran, lo cual paso.

Me lleve a las 4 niñas hasta un helicóptero.

Todo se vuelve negro.

Sabes que sigue en esta historia ¿No es así?.-Dijo una voz que no era otra que la mía.

-Si.-Dije llorando.

Sabes que es por tu culpa, la abandonaste, la dejaste tirada en el suelo, sin piedad.- Apareció un espejo donde se podía ver a una chica totalmente igual.-Ella murió por tu culpa.-La chica del espejo sonrió.

-¡Eso no es verdad!.-Me tome la cabeza con las manos y caí hincada en el suelo aun llorando.

-¡Claro que es verdad!.-La chica salió del espejo e hizo que me parara y me tomo de las muñecas dejándome pegada a la pared.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Suéltame!.-Grité.

-No te engañes. La dejaste abandonada, ella lucho por mantenerte con vida y ¿Cómo se lo agradeces? dejándola morir.

-No es cierto, ella quería proteger a su familia.

-Por favor no hables de familia, tus padres murieron por protegerte a ti y a tu pequeña hermanita y ¿Qué es lo primero que heces? A si, la abandonas con un par de personas que no conoces y en vez de protegerla proteges a las que no son nada tuyo. Has abandonado las razones por las cuales estas aquí.-La chica del espejo me soltó y caí vencida al suelo trate de pararme pero no lo logre y quede parada de rodillas y manos en el suelo llorando.

-¿Quien eres y qué quieres?.

-¿Yo? Yo soy el subconsciente de una chica sin corazón que abandono a su hermanita menor por otras niñas que lo mas que llegan a ser son conocidas, y una mentirosa que le duele admitir que no ah echo nada bien. ¡Soy...!.

* * *

Emma se despierta de golpe con la respiración agitada.

-Oh, ya te has despertado, ten toma un poco de agua.-Dijo Bubbles esbozando una sonrisa.-Blossom, Emma se despertó.

-Bueno, es que ya estamos por...-El jet se detiene.-Ya llegamos.-Sonnrisa enojada de parte de Blossom.

Todas bajaron para ser sorprendidas por toda la base 03.

-¡Bienvenidas a la base 03!.-Gritaron al unisón soltando globos, se escucharon muchos murmullos y por un momento Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Emma y Himeko pensaron que habian eho algo mal cuando las atacaron con preguntas.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?.-Pregunto una chica.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?-Prento otra chica.

-¿Tienen novio?.-Preguntaron todos los chicos presentes con corazones en los ojos.

Y así siguieron las preguntas, fueron tantas que las chicas no podían contestarlas.

-Ya, ya, ya-dijo una chica empujando a los demás hasta llegar con las chicas.-Bueno, vengan conmigo pero, primero, contéstenles esas preguntas o no las dejaran vivir en paz.

-Luego se los diremos, 14 y 22 y NUNCA LES DIRE.-Contesto Emma, dicho esto se fueron detrás de aquella chica.

Entraron a la base y la chica cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Bien, esta será su habitación mientras estén aquí. Lo siento, ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?, Soy Kintoki Sakurako pero pueden llamarme Annie.-Dijo la chica de cabello castaño bajo, ojos azules y gafas dándoles la mano.

-Yo soy Blossom.

-Yo soy Bubbles.

-Yo soy Buttercup.

-Yo soy Emma.

-Y yo soy Himeko.

-B-Bueno, lo siento, soy muy tímida.-Dijo apenada.

-Tranquila no hay problema.-Dijo Blossom regalándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora las dejare que se instalen y se relajen y mas tarde les mostrare las instalaciones.-Dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Las chicas se instalaron y se cambiaron.

Esto vestían:

Blossom vestía una playera sin mangas de rayas rosas y negras que se extiende hasta a ser un pequeño short con un cinto negro y unos converse rosas, y sus tipica cola de caballo alta y su moño rosa.

Bubbles:

Un vestido azul con franjas negras, cuello azul y moño negro, calcetas largas azules con franjas negras y converses azules y en su cabello dos coletas.

Buttercup:

Una camisa verde a rayas negras, un short negro, cinto verde y un saco verde con franjas negras, converse negros con verde y un collar con una placa estilo militar.

Emma:

Simplemente llevaba un saco lila y una falda purpura una cola alta y unos converse purpuras.

Mientras que Himeko se vistió de la misma manera.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Hola Annie.-Abrió la puerta Bubbles.

-Hola Bubbles, ¿ya están listas para ir al recorrido para que conozcan las instalaciones?.-Peguntó Annie.

-Claro.-Contestaron a la vez.

-Vamos.-Dicho esto Annie se fue y las chicas la siguieron.

Annie ya casi había terminado cuando:

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el salón de entrenamiento es donde entrenan los nuevos reclutas o sea los y las chicas y chicos de 12 años en adelante que nunca habían tenido es el lugar donde se llevara acabo durante la noche la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta?.-Pregunto Blossom.

-Oh cierto se me olvido decirles, lo durante la noche abra una fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes.

-Pero...No tenemos ropa como para una fiesta.-Dijo Emma.

-Oh de eso no hay problema, vengan.-Dicho esto Annie se fue en dirección a una puerta la abrio e hizo unas señas para que fueran a donde ella.

-Wow.-Dijeron a la vez todas juntas excepto Annie, claro esta.

-Bien, pueden tomar el vestido que quieran, como sea, ya que nadie los utiliza jamas.-Dicho esto las chicas empezaron a buscar excepto Himeko.

-¿No elegirás un vestido Shirogane?.-Preguntó Annie.

-La verdad, no quiero asistir a la fiesta.

-Bueno, si no quieres no te obligare.-Dijo Annie.-Bueno, ayudaré a las chicas a elegir un vestido.

-¿Les gusta?.-Preguntó Blossom mostrando un vestido rosa con un cinto negro corto, unas zapatillas con tacones, un collar de perlas blancas y se soltó el cabello y se puso su listón. Mientras salía de un vestidor.

-¿No crees que es algo corto?.-Preguntó Buttercup.

-Buttercup tiene razón.-Dijo Bubbles.

-Ok, me lo voy a cambiar.-Dijo Blossom.

-Espera, antes de que te cambies.-Dijo Annie sacando una cámara.

Toma la foto.

-Listo.-Dicho esto Blossom entra al vestidor.

-Espera, esto te quedara genial.-Dijo Emma entregándole un vestido por la parte alta del vestidor.

-Ahora, aquí hay dos más vestidores así que entren, yo les pasare algunos vestidos.-Dijo Annie regalándoles una sonrisa a Bubbles y Buttercup.

Y así fue, cada chica se metió en un vestidor diferente y Annie les entrego los vestidos y cosas así como alternativas a para la fiesta.

La primera en salir fue Bubbles, que vestía un vestido azul con un cinto negro, saco azul bajo, sus dos coletas y un listón azul del mismo tono que el vestido en el cuello, con unas zapatillas negras.

Seguida de Bubbles salió Buttercup con una falda verde a cuadros, una blusa verde oscuro un collar con perlas blancas y verdes y converse negros con agujetas verdes.

Annie toma la foto.

-¡Akatsumitsumi!.-Gritó Emma para Blossom saliera del vestidor.

Blossom salió del vestidor, aun traía puesto lo mismo.

-Digan queso.-Dijo Annie.

-Queso.-Annie tomo la foto y las chicas volvieron a entrar.

Después de un tiempo salen con otra vestimenta, Blossom vestía una blusa rojo sangre de tirantes hasta el ombligo, un chaleco negro, una falda rojo sangre, calcetas blancas hasta arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros, se había soltado el cabello y solo utilizaba su gran moño rojo.

Buttercup:

Una blusa de tirantes de color verde, un saco negro, corbata negra, falda negra, en el cabello una diadema negra, calcetas blancas hasta arriba de la rodilla y zapatos negros.

Bubbles:

Una blusa negra con un moño azul oscuro, chaleco gris azuloso, falda azul oscuro, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros.

Annie toma la foto, y así es como van cambiándose de vestuario, escuchando y dando opiniones, riendo y jugando...

* * *

¿Flores? ¿Tomates? ¿Nutella:3?

Lo que sea es aceptado.

linyer solano 599: ¡Ahora ya sabes que pasó! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo:)

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
